<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We dream until we meet by evil_ontheinside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031393">We dream until we meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ontheinside/pseuds/evil_ontheinside'>evil_ontheinside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dreams, First Meetings, M/M, just a little though, soulmates kind of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ontheinside/pseuds/evil_ontheinside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu knows that he can't dream of someone he never met. And yet he does. Over and over again.</p>
<p>Day six of SunaOsaWeek - Prompt: Dream/Fate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SunaOsa, SunaOsa Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We dream until we meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I personally think that this is the worst one I've written for SunaOsaWeek along with the summary but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, so have fun and let me know if you find any big mistakes :)</p>
<p>You can talk to me on <a href="http://twitter.com/EOntheinside?s=08">twitter</a> if you want</p>
<p><strong>Dream/Fate</strong>; <strike>Party; Eyeliner</strike></p>
<p>Background Characters: Miya Atsumu, Ojiro Aran (short appearance)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He runs through the forest. The trees tower above him, casting dark shadows all around. His feet rush over the floor, leaves and needles dampening the sound. His loud breaths echo through the air as he rushes through thicket, branches slapping in his face. The shadows get darker the further he runs, trying to swallow his feet as they touch the dark spots on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is barefoot but doesn’t feel the irregularities of the earth underneath him. Neither can he feel the pebbles and sticks boring into his soles nor the thorns scratching at his bare arms and legs. Only one thought occupies his mind:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>RUN</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he doesn’t know why he’s running. When he turns around nothing is behind him, only the endless trees stretching so far he doesn’t know what’s behind them anymore. When he listens for sounds only his breathing, heartbeat and footsteps echo loudly between the trees. No animal, no living creature is around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, why is he running?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something wraps around his ankle, pulls him back. He slams into the ground face first as a force pulls and drags him over the floor. With flailing arms, he searches for something to hold on to. A branch, a root, something. But there’s nothing. The trees move by faster around him, though it’s him getting pulled faster and faster, back to where he came from. He manages to turn on his back, sees the branches above him, hopes one would reach down for him to hold on to and never let go. But they don’t move, only out of his field of view as he gets dragged further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kicks at whatever is holding him, manages to shift his body to look at his feet. He stops abruptly which throws him on his face again. Nothing is pulling him. He sits up just to fall on his back, breathing heavily. He stares at the branches covering the sky. He doesn’t know what time it is. Where he is. What he is doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets his head roll to the side, closes his eyes, tries to breath normally again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While opening his eyes he sits up abruptly and looks around until he finds it. A bright light shines through the trees. He gets up, unable to avert his eyes and starts moving. Towards it. Slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ends up in a glade. The trees form a protective circle around it, a beam of light illuminates a rock formation in the middle. He can’t help but move closer, pulled in like a moth by the sight of sunshine. Someone sits on top of the highest stone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black clothes. Pale skin. Brown hair. Green eyes like grass. They are smiling at him and all of a sudden he feels lighter. As if all his worries have been erased by the single smile directed at him. Then he realises, that he isn’t running away from something. He is trying to find something. Someone. This person. He wants to say something to them. Thank them. Greet them after finally finding them. He already opens his mouth but no words come out. Instead he walks even closer, the other extends a hand in his direction from the top of the stone formation. He reaches out to take it-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shadow blocks the light from above. He can’t see anything in the sudden darkness, his hands brush through the air as he tries to get a hold of the person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sits up in his bed. A voice echoes through his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is searching. For something. He wanders through the hallways. He opens the doors waiting at the end, revealing a new hallway just like the one before. They all look the same. Grey floor, white walls, flickering lights from the ceiling. They don’t change. Start and end in wooden doors, no windows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How did he get here? Where is he going? What is he looking for? No answer appears in his head. He keeps walking. Only one thought on his mind:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I have to find it.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The flickering gets more intense until the lights are off more often than on. He feels his breath quicken every time he has to walk through the dark, fearing that the light wouldn’t turn on again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opens another door to find a room behind it. It’s a square room, not an endless looking corridor to end in another door, with windows and something other than grey, white and flickering lights. He stops breathing for a second, relieved and surprised by the sudden change. He looks around the room, notices the desk, the bookshelves, the wardrobe but can’t find what he is looking for. He starts looking through the desk drawers, takes out every book on the shelves. Nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moves to the wardrobe. He opens the doors. He finds nothing inside. It’s empty. There aren’t any other doors in the room so he turns around to return in the direction he came from. The entrance is gone. Only the windows are left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he looks outside he sees a void. A nothingness his brain can’t comprehend. There is no sky, no earth, no horizon. Just nothing. His head starts to hurt so he backs away until he bumps against the wardrobe. It’s closed again. He didn’t close it before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confused he opens the doors once again to find a hallway inside, different from the ones before. The lighting is similar though with less flickering. It’s narrower and longer than the ones before. The floor is red this time, the walls still white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of options, he climbs inside the wardrobe and makes his way through. Only his steps echo through the hall, accompanied by the sound of his breathing and heartbeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stops walking after what felt like hours. An endless hole gapes at the end, extending up and down seemingly for infinity, leaving a black nothing in front of him. It’s different from the nothingness outside the windows but in no way less unsettling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks back into the hallway. It didn’t change but it’s long enough to make the entrance on the other side invisible. Maybe he did walk for hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he looks back at the hole he gets dazzled by a light shining right at him. A room has appeared on the other side of the whole, bright light reaching out but not illuminating the endless void in front of him. He can see the outside as if it’s a hole in a wall but not like it had been through the windows. It’s green, with a river, trees and tree stumps as big as a car. It’s like a paradise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone sits on the tree stump, basking in the light coming from above. As if sensing his gaze on them, they turn around to look at him. White clothes, tanned skin, black hair, grey eyes like a storm. They smile and he feels himself being pulled in the direction. Feels the need to jump over the gaping abyss before him to reach this paradise. To reach this person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a few steps back, ready to charge forward. As he jumps, he remembers something. He isn’t searching. Not for an exit, not for an item, not for a person. He is returning. Returning to the paradise he had left behind for a reason he cannot remember or understand. Who would want to leave this behind?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person is standing on the tree stump. A hand extended in an invitation. In a greeting. In a ‘welcome home’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something grabs his foot in the air and pulls him down. He is falling. Endlessly. The darkness surrounds him, he only feels the air pushing against his fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lands on the floor next to his bed. A voice echoes through his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’Samu! How are ya always sleepin’ in class? Practice starts soon. Yer not plannin’ on missin’ volleyball on yer first day, right?” Osamu rubs sleepily at his eyes after class and even though he is annoyed at being woken up by Atsumu screaming in his ear he follows him with only shoving him into the next wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a quick glare Atsumu shows one of his genuine smiles. The rare kind. He is obviously excited for their first volleyball practice at Inarizaki and Osamu himself is looking forward to playing as well but the dream is stuck in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not the first time he dreamed it but it’s always the same. He tried to ignore it at first but when it returned over and over again he started thinking about it. He can remember the running, the trees, the shadows, the glade, the person and the shadow. He can remember the feeling of getting pulled back, of hitting the ground, of being pulled in by the light, of being relieved when looking at the smile. He can’t remember the person, not in detail. He isn’t even sure if he could see details in his dream to begin with or if the person’s face had always been blurry and weirdly distorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes, brown hair, pale skin. Nothing out of the ordinary and just knowing colours wouldn’t bring him far in finding out who it is. But he must know them already. Every person you see in a dream is someone you met in your life, even if it was just in passing. Your brain can’t imagine new faces. So why does this person feel so unknown and yet so familiar?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu keeps on talking about some match he had watched while Osamu had been asleep the last night, until they reach the gym. His twin is practically bouncing up and down in anticipation of their first practice. Osamu only spares him a glance and enters the gym before his brother, earning a yell and shoving from behind. Of course Osamu can’t just ignore that and starts shoving back, though they stop as soon as they see Aran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aran-kun!” Aran has a mixture of honest joy and exasperation is displayed on his face as he looks at the twins approaching him. They don’t have a lot of time annoying him though as they get called to line up by coach Kurosu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They start with introductions from one end to the other. As they arrive in the middle the gym door opens again. Everyone’s eyes are now on the person coming in. His brown hair bounces up and down as he bows in the coaches’ direction in apology. His green eyes drift calculating over the other people in the gym.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rintarou-kun! I already heard that ya had ta discuss somethin’s ‘cause ya moved here. Jus’ line up.” ‘Rintarou’ nods and moves to the end of the line. Something about him feels familiar, though Osamu can’t say what it is. They move further down the line until they come to the end. The boy bows a little when speaking for the first time. “Suna Rintarou, middle blocker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu feels like someone slapped him. He knows that voice. He heard it countless times in the last seconds of his dream and echoing in his head after, never remembering the words. When he now thinks of the person standing on the stone formation he finally has a face in his head. Suna Rintarou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, Samu. Yer spacin’ out again.” Osamu snaps back into reality and is glad that his brother didn’t notice who he was looking at. He shoves Atsumu yet again, making his twin stumble and glare at him in return but decides to focus on volleyball as best as he can. No need to acknowledge the boy who seems to have noticed his stare earlier, now looking back at him. His brows are furrowed in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He manages to get through practice without thinking too much about it, only drifting of during water breaks, eyes being pulled into Suna’s direction, finding the other staring back at him. He takes his time in getting changed causing Atsumu to leave early, annoyed at his ‘laziness’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had talked about his dreams with Atsumu and even though they agree that it has to mean something, he wants to talk to Suna alone. When he glances at the middle blocker he notices that he takes his time as well. Maybe he is waiting for both of them to be alone as well. He looks deep in thought though so maybe he’s just thinking about something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They step out of the club room together, only the captain left to lock up behind them and make their way to the school gate in silence. Osamu tries to come up with something to start this conversation. Just saying ‘I think I have been dreaming about you for years’ somehow sounds wrong. He doesn’t want to look like a creep after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could it be that we met each other before?” Osamu stops in his tracks and just now realises that Suna had stopped walking. He looks at him from a distance, chewing on his lower lip, brows furrowed. “Maybe we saw each other before? Never talked as far as I know.” He would recognise that voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just moved here though. Have you been to Tokyo before?” Osamu shakes his head which causes Suna’s frown to deepen. Osamu takes a deep breath. Now or never.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’ve been dreamin’ of ya. For years.” Suna looks at him for a moment without saying anything and Osamu already thinks he messed up. He shouldn’t have said anything about the dreams. That was stupid. Now he definitely looks like a creep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I did too.” Suna’s voice is quiet and Osamu could have missed it if there had been any sound other than his voice. Now it’s Osamu who stares at him, eyes wide but a smile makes its way to his face. “That’s kinda weird, ain’t it?” Suna’s mouth pulls up in a half smile. “Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just stand like that. Looking at each other. “Ya know, I never managed ta reach ya in my dream.” The distance between them is still there. Neither of them moved. “Me neither.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu feels like he is being pulled closer by an invisible force. Suna moves the same time he does. They step closer, slowly as if moving too fast would make them wake up from a dream. A valid fear for both of them. They come to a stop just centimetres apart. Osamu is a little taller than Suna. They move their hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did Suna try to reach for his hand in his dream too? Did they dream the same thing? Was his dream different? How long has he been dreaming about him? Why did they dream about each other?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When their fingers touch Osamu’s mind goes blank. Only the warm feeling spreading from his hand through his whole body is what occupies his mind. He can’t think of anything else other than Suna in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess you finally found me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna is smiling at him now. That beautiful smile that made him feel lighter in his dream. He intertwines their fingers and gives them a gentle squeeze. Suna returns the gesture. He feels a smile on his face as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t know where the words come from but he feels like he has to say them. Like a promise he made a long time ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>